The Big Badass
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: -inspiré du sneak peek de la saison 9- Abbadon revient encore une fois, mais cette fois elle a bien programmé ce qu'elle fera. Tuer Sam, torturer Crowley, ramener Lucifer. Suivez-la dans ses pensées les plus tordues et les plus sérieuses.


**Bonjour! Voici mon premier OS centré sur Abbadon entièrement. De son point de vue. SPOILER ALERT. J'ai écris ceci ce matin en voyant le sneak peek de la saison 9, donc attention si vous ne l'avez pas vu! Bon, je ne raconte pas les scènes où on la voit, je raconte juste...vous verrez! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment du spoiler.**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :p**

* * *

Replonger dans un corps humain, cela me demande de l'effort depuis que le feu sur mon pyjama de chair m'a chassé de son corps, me consumant et la consumant aussi. J'ai toujours détesté le feu, mais là ça dépasse les bornes ! Sam Winchester va me le payer, même s'il est le véhicule officiel de mon Roi, Lucifer. Je le ferais bientôt brûler des centaines de fois, il se souviendra de toutes ses souffrances et se livrera de lui-même au roi des Enfers, au _**VRAI**_ roi des Enfers !

Mais d'abord, il me faut réparer mon corps. Cette Josie est en piteux état, en plus ! Et on dit que c'est moi qui suis sans cœur, mais c'est Sam qui l'a mise dans cet état catastrophique, pas moi ! Si seulement Henry voyait ça, il ragerait ! Mais comme il est trop doux et mou pour se battre, il aurait juste piqué une crise. Les humains sont tellement pathétiques, ils ne savent rien du vrai monde, ils ne savent rien de leurs ancêtres.

Alors Josie, il me semble que nous allons devoir cohabiter quelques décennies de plus ! Mais cette fois, je prendrais ton corps en entier. Tu vas disparaitre et il n'y aura plus que moi dans ce corps. Tu me comprends, chère amie insignifiante ? Je serais seule dans ce corps, il faut que j'accomplisse mon divin devoir envers mon Roi. Ah, ce cher Lucifer...je trouverais le moyen de le libérer de la Cage. Ce ne sont pas les bagues perdues des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse qui vont m'en empêcher. Il y a après tout toujours des moyens que personne ne soupçonne. J'en trouverais un pour qu'il arpente à nouveau cette maudite terre souillée.

Il est tant de grimper en toi, Josie ! Le corps que j'ai provisoirement emprunté retombe au sol, mort. Que voulez-vous, on ne chance pas un Chevalier de l'Enfer ! Elle ne me plaisait pas, cette blonde ! Ah, enfin, je me sens plus à l'aise dans ce pyjama de chair aux cheveux roux. Bien Josie, maintenant je vais continuer seule, tu veux ?

Mh...ce cri et enfin ce silence intérieur, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'être seule ! Désormais que je suis à nouveau dans mes vêtements préférés, il est tant de passer aux prochaines étapes, très importantes ! J'hésite en réalité. Tuer Sam ou tuer ce chien de Crowley en premier. Quel usurpateur ! Je sais que nous les démons sommes malhonnêtes et mauvais, mais il y a quand même des limites et des décences à respecter ! Enfin bon, ma priorité sera ce bon vieux écossais trop humain à mon goût.

Les recherches sont très rapides, mes nouveaux alliés aux yeux noirs disent tous que ce fils de sorcière est dans le bunker, retenu captif par les Winchester. Je suis assez étonnée je dois dire, car il aurait dû mourir avec Sam lors des épreuves...quelqu'un a dû stopper cela. Je crois savoir qui les a sauvés. Cette chère bureaucrate, toujours aussi hésitante dans ses démarches et pleine de sacrifices...ah oui, tant que j'y pense, il faudra que je m'informe sur ce qui se passe au Paradis. Pas que voir mon ancienne famille sur Terre me chagrine, mais ma curiosité démoniaque me pousse fermement à me renseigner. Pauvre de moi ! Voilà que je me fais sentimentale...

Puisque je sais où est ce maudit démon amoureux, parce que c'est évident qu'il l'est, j'ai bien entendu son petit discours devant ce Winchester, il faut que je piège tout ce petit monde. Oh mais, c'est simple ! Il me suffira de suivre leur trace, puis d'attaquer leurs amis chasseurs pour me faire remarquer, et dès que je serais là-bas, je pourrais me venger en bonne et dû forme. Ensuite il ne me restera plus qu'à voler la clef du bunker et me l'approprier, et surtout la chose la plus importante, torturer Crowley. Lorsque Lucifer reviendra, il s'en occupera dignement mieux que moi. Ca sera son cadeau de bienvenu. Nous prendrons aussi garde à Michel, on ne sait jamais ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, cet archange là, même si c'est l'ainé de tous et de toutes.

Et si Lucifer ne veut plus de Sammy, je tuerais cette petite vermine de mes propres mains qu'il a osé détacher de mon corps ! Quel délicieux programme ais-je à accomplir ! Que voulez-vous, je suis une vilaine fille !

* * *

**Voudriez-vous que j'écrive une scène en particulier venant du sneak peek? Si oui, dîtes-moi quelle scène et je le ferais avec joie! **


End file.
